


Buenas nuevas

by Tenshi_sama



Series: Lujuria en Konoha [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_sama/pseuds/Tenshi_sama
Summary: Tras confesarle Naruto a Hinata de su relacion con Sasuke, éste ultimo muestra preocupación por la reacción de la mujer de su compañero. Después de una escena de SasuSaku, Naruto le dirá a Sasuke como se lo toma su mujer.





	Buenas nuevas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la continuación del fanfic que publique ayer, en el que Naruto le confiesa a Hinata su relación adultera con Sasuke. Se recomienda leerlo primero. Se titula Confesiones y pertenece a esta misma serie: lujuria en Konoha. Mañana publicare la tercera y de momento ultima parte. Espero que os guste y disfrutéis mucho con Sasuke, que el chico es un espectaculo XD

Era por la mañana. Se acercaba la hora de merendar. Sarada estaba con los padres de Sakura, que querían pasar el día con su pequeña nieta recién nacida. Los padres de la niña, ya casados, habían regresado a la villa para cuidar entre los dos a su retoño. Para Sasuke eran como una especie de vacaciones de su misión, pero en las que no podía descansar del todo, pues debía estar alerta por si alguien venía a irrumpir la paz de Konoha, buscando al Uchiha. Sin embargo, estaba disfrutando de esos días de relativa tranquilidad junto a su nueva familia. Llevaba allí varios meses ya y de momento pensaba permanecer ahí para proteger a su pequeña hija, pasar tiempo junto a su esposa, y junto a Naruto.  
Sakura, también se había tomado unas vacaciones para cuidar de su hija y disfrutar de la presencia de su marido, pues probablemente tendría que irse de nuevo. Ella trabajaba en el hospital pero se estaba planteando llevar a cabo un nuevo proyecto. Cuando ahorrase dinero, montaría un hospital para niños huérfanos. Pero de momento ejercía de doctora, junto a su maestra Tsunade, a la cual pidió permiso para irse con Sasuke de misión, accediendo y otorgándole unos meses libres cuando volvió con un bebe en los brazos. Era la recompensa por su excelente trabajo. Para los padres de Sakura, también la sorpresa fue inmensa al ver a su hija después de tanto tiempo, ya casada y con una hija. Sin embargo, fue una sorpresa feliz ya que a pesar de sus errores, sabían que Sasuke la cuidaría. 

Sasuke no podía ser más feliz. Tenía una familia después de mucho tiempo. Y tenía a Naruto. Pero ahora albergaba cierto miedo. Miedo de que esa pequeña burbuja de felicidad se rompiese. Naruto le dijo que no podía seguir mintiendo a Hinata, que iba a confesarle todo, y temía que la eligiese a ella. Temía que lo suyo con Naruto no pudiese seguir existiendo. Pero comprendía que no quisiese engañar a su mujer. Intentaba que ese temor lo arrastrasen las gotas de agua y se fuesen por el desagüe.  
Sakura sabía de la relación de su marido Naruto. Sabía que no era solo una relación carnal, sino que había sentimientos. Y sabía que esos sentimientos también estaban ahí para ella. Confiaba en ello, no le cabía duda, y mientras fuera así, no le importaba que su marido también amase al otro integrante del equipo 7. Sasuke no era muy hablador pero la noche anterior le conto acerca de su preocupación. Ella intento animarle diciéndole que a Hinata no le importaría como no le importaba a ella pero de nada servía. Preocupada por su marido, subió las escaleras y entro en el baño, allí estaba él, con cara de circunstancias dándole vueltas al asunto.  
\- Sakura…  
\- Sasuke-kun, ¿en qué piensas?

Sasuke no contesto, solo miro hacia abajo y pudo divisar como el vestido de su mujer caía al suelo. Vio cómo se metía en la ducha con él y lo abrazaba por detrás. Él se dejó abrazar. Oyó de sus labios un “no te preocupes” que se perdía con el sonido de la ducha. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su preciosa mujer mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo, mientras las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cara. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la beso. No podía agradecerle más su apoyo.  
A Sakura le sorprendió ese beso, no eran muy usuales en él pero lo recogió gustosa. Rodeo a su marido con ambos brazos y cuando dejo de besarla, volvió a sonreírle. Sakura vio como Sasuke se agacho un poco y con su único brazo la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Ella se dejó abrazar y lo apretó con firmeza devolviéndole el abrazo, aunque a veces no sabía medir su fuerza. Esa inusual muestra de cariño espontaneo culmino con un “gracias” al oído, los que sí que eran muy escuchados por ella.

Sasuke fue bajando su brazo cada vez más y más. Lentamente. Dirigió sin previo aviso su dedo corazón hacia el interior de su esposa y vio el sobresalto de la misma. Sintió como esos brazos que lo aprisionaban dejaban de hacerlo y subieron hasta colocarse por encima de sus hombros. Oyó gemidos que se confundían con las gotas de agua cayendo así que siguió, sumando otra de sus falanges.  
Sakura se dejó llevar. Con las manos en los hombros de su marido, elevo una pierna y lo rodeo con ella. Dejo de sentir a Sasuke dentro de sí para notar como su mano la elevaba. Hizo lo mismo con su otra pierna, apoyando los muslos en sus caderas. Volvió a sentir a su esposo en su interior y suspiraron a la vez. Su boca quedaba un poco por encima de la de Sasuke así que agacho la cabeza y fue ella quien inauguro un beso largo y pasional. De repente, su marido aparto sus labios, abrió los ojos y le dijo “muévete”. Ella siguió aquella orden.

Sakura no le pesaba apenas y ahora menos. Se había olvidado de que estaba haciendo fuerza con el brazo y lo dejo estático, siguiendo el vaivén de su esposa. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y sentía como las gotas de lluvia caían por su espalda. Oía gemidos que con el paso de los minutos se habían convertido en gritos. No había nadie en casa, no había porque contenerse.  
Sakura dejo de moverse para volver a besar a su marido, tenía que aprovechar el momento para obtener esos besos tan poco frecuentes. Le echo el pelo hacia atrás para poder ver bien sus preciosos ojos. Uno negro, y en el otro el rinnegan. Le gustaba mirar este último, era tan raro… Amaba perderse en él. Vio a Sasuke modificar su inexpresivo rostro para fruncir el ceño. Entonces sintió algo introducirse en otro lugar y oyó como su esposo, elevando algo más la voz que de costumbre recriminándole su pausa en el movimiento que estaba llevando a cabo. 

Sasuke empezó a mover su falange y noto como su esposa temblaba. Entonces vio como volvía a moverse al ritmo que el empujaba aquel apéndice de su mano. Sentía como dos manos apretaban sus hombros con fuerza. Le hacían daño pero no le importaba. Unas uñas se clavaban en él con tanta fuerza que parte del agua que se iba por el desagüe se tiñó de rojo. A Sasuke le gustaba aquella mezcla de sensaciones cuando su esposa quedó en una posición estática, gritando y destrozándole la piel de los hombros.  
Sakura respiro hondo a la vez que Sasuke doblaba sus rodillas. Sus pies volvían a estar en el suelo cuando una mano se posó sobre su cabeza, empujándola hacia abajo. Sin apenas tiempo para respirar, se puso de rodillas y dejo que su marido marcase el ritmo, no ella. La mano que estaba en su cabeza, agarraba su pelo ahora, su marido dejo de moverse y por su esófago bajo todo su amor.

Sasuke oyó el timbre. Comprobó que era Naruto con su rinnegan. Dejo allí a Sakura y salió corriendo de la ducha, mojándolo todo a su paso. Abrió la puerta escondiéndose detrás de ella y observo como un hombre rubio entraba en su casa sonriendo.  
\- Sasuke… ¿Qué haces así?  
\- Me estaba duchando ¿Qué quieres?  
\- Si si, duchando… Naruto se echó a reír mirando los hombros de Sasuke.  
\- ¡¿Me vas a decir ya que pasa?!  
\- Pues nada, como te dije ayer hable con Hinata y no le importa nada. Podemos vernos cuando queramos sin tener que ocultarlo. Así como tú con Sakura-chan.

Sasuke le beso y Naruto secundo ese beso, sorprendido porque las muestras de cariño espontaneas del Uchiha tampoco eran comunes para él. Naruto estaba feliz y ahora el hombre que tanto amaba también. Todas las preocupaciones se evaporaron en ese beso.  
Justo en ese instante apareció Sakura bajando por las escaleras envuelta en una toalla y con otra en la mano para su marido. Ambos hombres la habían visto anteriormente con menos ropa. Vio a su marido recoger la toalla que tenía y secarse un poco su pelo azabache para colocarla sobre su cintura, inútilmente, porque en cuestión de segundos se la volvería a quitar.  
\- Hay que ver como lo has puesto todo de agua… Bueno, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado Hinata?  
\- Sakura-chan ¿Qué tal? –Exclamo Naruto.  
Vio a ambos hombres sonrientes y abrazados, y supo que la respuesta de la esposa de su amigo había sido positiva. Se alegró por ambos compartiendo sus sonrisas.  
\- Ya veo que bien, ¿Qué tienes en la espalda? –Dijo sorprendida al ver las heridas que ella misma le había hecho. –Ven que te cure.  
Justo al poner las manos sobre la espalda de su marido, se dio cuenta de que sobraba en esos momentos.  
\- Bueno, mejor luego. Os dejo que celebréis las buenas nuevas –Dijo mientras reía al ver la cara colorada de Naruto. 

Cuando Sasuke vio a su mujer alejarse escaleras arriba tomo a aquel hombre rubio de la mano y lo condujo al salón, donde olvidarían de una vez por todas, cualquier resquicio de las preocupaciones que ambos pudieran albergar.


End file.
